1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reinforcing concrete columns to increase their ability to withstand asymmetric loading. More particularly, the present invention involves reinforcing the exterior surface of the concrete column to increase the ability of the concrete column to withstand asymmetric loading during earthquakes.
2. Description of Related Art
Concrete columns are widely used as support structures. Bridge supports, freeway overpass supports, building structural supports and parking structure supports are just a few of the many uses for concrete columns. Concrete columns exist in a wide variety of shapes. Concrete columns with circular, square and rectangular cross-sections are most common. However, numerous other cross-sectional shapes have been used including regular polygonal shapes and irregular cross-sections. The size of concrete columns also varies greatly depending upon the intended use. Concrete columns with diameters on the order of 2 to 20 feet and lengths of well over 50 feet are commonly used as bridge or overpass supports.
It is common practice to reinforce concrete columns with metal rods or bars. The metal reinforcement provides a great deal of added structural strength to the concrete column. Although metal reinforcement of concrete columns provides adequate structural reinforcement under most circumstances, there have been numerous incidents of structural failure of metal-reinforced concrete columns when subjected to asymmetric loads generated during earthquakes. The structural failure of a metal reinforced concrete support column during an earthquake can have disastrous consequences. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to enhance the ability of concrete columns to withstand the asymmetric loads which are applied to the column during an earthquake.
One way of increasing the structural integrity of concrete columns is to include additional metal reinforcement prior to pouring the concrete column. Other design features may be incorporated into the concrete column fabrication in order to increase its resistance to asymmetric loading. However, there are hundreds of thousands of existing concrete supports located in earthquake prone areas which do not have adequate metal reinforcement or structural design to withstand high degrees of asymmetric loading. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a simple, efficient and relatively inexpensive system for reinforcing such existing concrete columns to prevent or reduce the likelihood of failure during an earthquake.
One example of a method for increasing the structural strength of existing concrete structures is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,341. In this particular patent, the outer surface of the concrete column is reinforced by wrapping a fiber around the column in a variety of different patterns. A problem with this particular method is the amount of time required to wrap a concrete column with a single fiber is time consuming and expensive.
Another approach to reinforcing the exterior of an existing concrete support column is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,033. In this patent, the exterior of the concrete column is wrapped with a composite material to form a shell surrounding the concrete column. The space between the outer composite shell and the concrete column is then pressurized by injecting a hardenable liquid.
Although the above approaches to reinforcing existing concrete columns may be well-suited for their intended purpose, there is still a need to provide a fast, efficient, simple and cost effective way to adequately reinforce a variety of concrete columns to increase their resistance to structural failure during an earthquake.